The Rolling Hills Estates
by Amie301
Summary: Bella is uprooted from the only home she has ever known to go live with her mom and new husband and his son. What Bella doesn't know is there a surprise guest waiting for them. This is a coming to age story of girl meets boy. M rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Rolling Hills Estates

Chapter 1

I never thought that I would be leaving the only home I have ever known. Phoenix was the state I was born and raised. It was flat, bare and hot! My favorite part of the all the seasons in Arizona was of course summer because the summers brought the summer storms. So every year I would welcome the lighting, thunder and rain if only it lasted for a little while.

So now looking out my bedroom window as the summer clouds rolled in, packing my last box in my room of my child hood memories. I had saved this box for last because I knew it would be the hardest. It was stupid really it's contents included friendship bracelets made string and gums wrappers that my best friend since first grade Angela Weber had made me, rocks of the Arizona desert and a old hat box full of pictures of my friends, family and of Phoenix…

'Ummm so what are you going to do when you get there?' Angela said breaking me out my zoning

"Huh I think Phil has his car at the airport and then it's about an half hour drive back to their or I mean our "new" house, well new to us"

Phil and my mom Renee met at pharmaceutical convention last year in Chicago. I guess it was love at first sight. Renee was passing out some brochures to potential clients on a new upcoming drug her company was promoting. Someone or something slammed into to Renee knocking her down to the ground scattering hundreds of brochures to the ground. Renee looked up to see what or who used her as a football blocking sled and there looking down at her stood a very handsome man.

"Hello my name in Philip Dryer, but please call me Phil and you are?" as he stuck out his hand to help her up.

"I I I am Renee Swan and look at this mess"

Phil look down finally from Renee face for the first time he rammed into her to see what he had done, he bend down and started to help pick up the brochures.

"Look Renee, I am really sorry about this how about you accept my apology by going to dinner with me?" Phil asked

Renee didn't even have to think about it so she agreed right away.

Once at dinner they discussed everything from Phil's divorce 10 years ago and his 18 year old son Emmett to Renee losing Charlie 7 years ago to cancer and of course Bella. They even talked about what their favorite late night snacks were. They has so much in common and were both very attached to each other so they discussed the possibly of dating. The only problem was that Phil the CEO of Dryer Medical Distribution (one of the biggest Drug & Medical Suppliers on the west coast) lived in Seattle, Washington and of course Renee lived in Phoenix, Arizona. So they agreed they would talk on phone and e-mail each other, getting to know each other to see what ever this pull they felt for each other would take off.

Well that lasted all of 8 months and decided that they couldn't live without each other. About a month ago they had a quite little wedding in a little chapel just out side of Phoenix in town called Mesa. It was a simple wedding. Bella and Emmett were their witnesses/best man and maid of honor. There weren't a lot of guess just Angel, Bella's and Angel's friend Jake and some people from Renee's work. My mom never was a social butterfly her main focus was Charlie and Bella that was up until 7 years ago. After Charlie died it seemed like a lot of Renee died to. Renee found a job to get her mind off things even though she really didn't need one, with the life insurance money and death benefits both Renee and Bella were just fine. Bella thought that Renee got a job because it made Renee restless to sit at home and think about her father.

Emmett was nothing Bella expected. She expected a suck up rich boy with teenage hormones. But from the moment Emmett stepped off the plane he was nothing more then friendly and welcoming telling Bella that he had always wished for siblings and he was so happy to finely be getting a sister. Emmett was big like a line backer big. He had dark short hair and was tall and fit with an infectious laugh. He reminded Bella of a big teddy bear. Emmett was very comforting telling Bella not to worry about moving and starting a new school because he was the one of the kings of there school and NO one would mess with her. Which Bella could care less, she wasn't popular in Phoenix it was just Bella, Angela and Jake. They always ate lunch in the library at there school and no one really bother them or even really cared about them. They had there own "small" click and that's the way they liked it.

While Angela and Bella were sitting in Bella soon to be old room Emmett walking in.

"Hey Belly (Bella new nick Emmett gave her) I'm all done with the hall closet, do you need any help in here"

"No Emmy (Bella's nick name for Emmett) just about finished." Bella said

Emmett sat down on Bella's floor and started doing sit ups, saying something about not getting enough gym play.

Angela rolled her eyes and laughed looking back at Bella.

"I don't want you to leave, it's our Senor year what am I going to without you? And DON"T say I have Jake it's not the same!" Angela spoke up saying everything Bella was thinking.

"I know I am going to miss you to buy there is not much I can do" Bella said

"I can talk to my Dad and Mom, I am sure they will let you stay with us until we leave for college" Angela said

"I already tried, it was a no go with the parental figure, Renee said we are all we have as far as family goes and she not really to part with me at least not until next year, I think its all a control thing." Bella huffed

Angela just nodded and looked like she was going to start crying.

"Look I'll be back to visit I promise and you could always come up to Seattle and visit me?" Bella asked sounding more like a question.

"Also we ARE still going to college together right?" Bella said, they had both applied to all the same colleges and what ever they both were accepted to that's the ones they would choose.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just hope you don't meet a "new" best friend and forget about me." Angela said sadly

"Are you joking? I could never forget the one person that kept me sane all these years. Ang you are my best friend always. There is no replacement for you EVER. You will be there for all of my firsts, my first year in college, my first "hopefully" boyfriend, my wedding and maybe my first child. I want you there forever thing or at least the phone with me walking me through it….okay you have nothing to worry about."

With tears in her eyes Angela jumped up and hugged Bella so tight Bella thought Angela was going to cut off her airways.

"CAN'T BREATH!" Bella said laughing.

"Oh sorry Bella, I just love you so much! I don't know how I am going survive a whole school year without you!" Angela said.

"Well maybe you can get the nerve to talk to Eric this year, you know he always is looking at you like your something to eat" Bella said laughing

Angela just rolled her eyes.

Jake was new last year so Bella and Angela kind of took him under there wings, he's a grade younger then Bella and Angela and came in middle semester but they haven't really seen much of him since football practice started. Jake's really into sports and since he moved here in February of this year he missed football and baseball tryouts. Bella had hoped for Angela sake Jake would still hang out with Angela but it was more like that was that was not going to happen. With all of Jake's new "jock" friends he has been acting a little weird, blowing out Bella and Angela out. Jake told Bella he would stop by and say goodbye to her that was two days ago and Bella hasn't heard from him since. Bella guess Jake had spread his wings and flew away from the coop.

"Well everything looks in order Bella. We have an early flight in the morning. We should get a good night sleep" Renee popped her head in Bella's room. Renee tossed a pillow and blanket at Emmett whom was already half way a sleep on Bella's floor. Angela decided to spend the night and drive her car to the airport to see Bella and Renee off.

Bella and Angela settled into Bella queen bed. Bella thinking how much they had done this before and now this would be the last time in her room.

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ah…what is that sound?" Emmett asked in a grumpy voice.

"It's the alarm Emmy rise and shine sunshine" Bella muttered under her pillow.

"It's too early" Angela said getting up to use the restroom.

Bella looked at the clock it read 5:45am dread broke over Bella. She was now kind of scared of what to expect once she arrived in Seattle.

Renee popped in again "Are you guys up? Come on if we hurry we might be able to get some breakfast on the way instead of the crappy airline food."

Emmett popped up off the ground saying that the airline only gives peanuts and drinks on short flights now and there is no way he would be going through that again. He should know he was just on an airplane a month ago to come here.

Bella got up and took a quick shower and put her mess of hair into a pony tail and looked into the mirror "Well that's going to have to do for now, no need to look like a beauty queen today" she said to herself. She knew she wasn't ugly but she didn't think of herself as drop dead gorgeous either. She was just in the middle and no one really pay her much attention. She has a few guys ask her out but she was never interested in them. She tried her best to stay out of the school gossip and she thought that the guys that asked her out were only after one thing and she didn't want to subject herself to that.

Bella walked down the hall of her families little house into the kitchen to find her mom.

"Mom what do I do with the shampoo, conditioner and body soap?" Bella asked her mom.

"Just pack it in the extra box over there, we can't take them on the plane the airline said something about only bring "small ounces " of that kind of stuff on board with us" As Renee was pointing to the counter to the empty box.

Emmett spoke up "Yeah there was a lady trying to bring some of her hair products on board with her on my flight here, but they wouldn't let her. She started screaming about how expensive they were but the airline security did not care. It was pretty funny because security made her throw it away herself"

"The movers should be here in about 10 minutes kids, let's get a move on!" Phil said

"Well this is it" Bella looked at Angela

They both looked at the security line.

Angela looked at Bella with tears in her eyes "Yeah I guess this is it. Call me as soon as you land" Angela made Bella promise.

Now Bella had tears in her eyes and said "PHO SHO!" and they both started laughing.

Bella moved to hug her best friend and they help each other sobbing. Renee moved in around them with a hug and said "Girls this is not goodbye, this is I will see you in a little while" they both smiled a watery smile at Renee.

Angela stayed watching them go through security. Once they were all set. Bella looked behind at Angela and Angela yelled "BRING ME BACK SOMETHING FRENCH" and Bella in return yelled "AU REVOIR PEE WEE"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_**Twilight and all characters used in this story are owned by my love Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Thanks for adding my story to your favorites, on with it….

Chapter 2

The meet and greet

Once they landed they went to retrieve their luggage, while waiting Bella called Angela.

"Hey Angie we just landed" Bella said into her cell.

"Oh good, how was the flight?" Angela asked knowing Bella was not fond of airplanes.

"Good actually, I don't remember a thing! I slept on Emmett most of the way" Bella chuckled.

"Oh I bet Emmett just loved that" Angela laughed

"He was also a sleep so no harm no foul" Bella said

"Okay well call me when you get to the house so you can tell me all about it" Angela said before they said their second goodbye that day.

Phil had his car in a pay lot at the airport. Before they all piled into Phil's Mercedes AMG, Bella looked at her mother with wide eyes and mouthed "WOW" Emmett noticed and laughed.

"Oh Belly you haven't seen anything yet" Emmett smiled at her.

Bella felt embarrass that Emmett had caught her gocking at his father's car.

After about a half hour drive they arrived at some gates that read "The Rolling Hills Estate" Phil punched in the code and drove through the gates into a cobble stone street. Phil looked at Renee and said "Remind me to give you all the codes to get into Fort Knox" his said with a chuckle. Renee simple nodded and smiled.

Driving through the gated community Bella looked out her window at all the huge homes that line the streets. The homes were so big that four of her old houses could have fit in them. Suddenly she laughed and everyone in the car looked at her, feeling a little uneasy about her outburst Bella said "Looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore Toto". Everyone started laughing and it broke Bella tension a little. But she was still feeling a little uneasy, and her body felt tingly.

Pulling up into a U shaped drive way, Bella got a good look at her new home. The house was huge looking more like a mansion then a house. Bella feared she may get lost in it.

Phil turned to Renee and Bella and said "Well welcome home ladies!" with that they both smiled and climbed out of the car.

By this time Bella was feeling so jet lagged all she wanted to do was to find her room and get some rest.

After getting their luggage from the trunk of the car they all started walking up to the front door. The door opened and there stood a young man. He looked to be about the Bella's and Emmett's age. He was really tall maybe about six-one or six-two. Nice looking body perfectly toned but not like Emmett more on the slim side. He had beautiful brownish-copper hair that stuck out everywhere. He and Emmett had some similarity that may suggest they maybe related. Bella eyes locked with his and he slowly smiled a crooked sideways smile at her. Bella's tingling in her body got stronger and her knees weakened.

"Umm…Honey this is Edward he is Emmett's cousin on his mothers side. He's going to be staying with us for the summer" Renee said beside Bella.

Bella looked up to see Edward standing right in front of her now. Edward smiled again and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi Isabella I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" Edward said with a wide smile

Bella took his hand and said "It's just Bella" looking down at their joined hands feeling a weird stocking jolt Bella released her hand from Edwards abruptly turned and walked away from him into the house quickly. Renee and Phil looked at one another and Renee just shrugged not knowing what just happened.

Bella walked into the mass of house out of breath feeling completely confused. She looked down at her hand asking herself "What was that?"

Emmett looked at Edward and said "Dude I think she hates you!" Emmett started laughing.

"What did I do?" Edward asked sadly

"Oh sweetie, I don't think she hates you. I think she maybe just a little jet lagged that all. She has had a long emotional day also" Renee said to Edward.

"Okay" Edward said looking a little disappointed

Mean while Bella was sitting in the foyer of this amazing, beautiful home. Asking herself "what happening to me?" She had never been so attracted to somebody before. At the same time realizing "OH MY GOD he is going to be here all summer, 2 ½ months. How am I going to handle this?"

By this time people started coming inside. Bella promised herself she wouldn't make eye contact with Edward. She would keep her attraction a secret. She didn't want her mom and new family thinking she was some sort of boy crazy teenager. So Bella decided that this summer she would just have to ignore Edward. "Edward" humm…even his name sent little tingles to her lower half of her body.

"Oh Bella here you are, let me show you around and to your room" Phil said with Renee right behind him.

Renee looked around Phil and whisper "Bella honey, are you feeling okay? You were really rude to Edward. That's not like you?"

"I am fine Mom, just a little sleepy" Bella said

Bella was thankful that she was going to be shown to her room and she was excited to see the rest of the house.

Phil, Renee and Bella started walking down one of the halls to the left was a big formal living room that looked like nobody had ever sat in. They came to big double doors to the right of the hall Phil stopped at the doors and looked at Bella and said "Now Bella, your mom suggested that we wait until last to show you this room but Renee and I just can't wait". Phil slowly opened the doors and they walked through. Bella's eyes widened and she covered her month and said "OH MY GOSH, this…THIS is amazing!"

Bella stood looking at a two story library. It had honey colored wood walls and trim with and fireplace right in the middle of the room. Comfy looking chairs and a couch right in the middle. Bella thought how lost she could get in here.

"So yeah we had the towns librarian come and stock some newer books for you, as well as some classics that your Mother suggested" Phil said looking at Bella.

"God knows Emmett never ventures in here so you would pretty much have the library to yourself. But of course you might see me ever once and while. I sometimes have to do legal and medical research for the company. But I usually just pull the books I need and go work in my home office" Phil said with a smile

"Wow Phil, Mom this is great!" was all Bella could say. She was a little tongue tied.

"Well are you ready to see the rest?" Renee asked Bella.

Renee had been here a few times within the last year so she was over the "shock and ah" Renee laughed at her daughter reaction to everything. Phil brought them into the kitchen, and what a beautiful one at that. Bella so excited to have a double oven, she thought of all the cookies she could make. Ever since Renee had gone back to work Bella took up cooking and had become an awesome cook. Bella remembering now Angela would fight with her parents just so she could stay for one of Bella home cooked meals.

"I love it, look at all the counter space!" Bella said to Phil and Renee

"Well feel free to help yourself to anything, and if you don't see what you need just let Anna our housekeeper know and she will get it for you" Phil said

Bella looked at her Mom and Bella whispered "We have a housekeeper?"

Renee just nodded, and Phil chuckled and said "Yes we do, and she cooks and cleans for us Monday through Friday but on the weekends we are on our own".

"Well good because I love to cook and on the weekends I'll make dinner, that is if you don't mind" Bella stated mostly at Phil

"Bella sweet heart I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, I know this has turned your life upside down and I do apologize for everything. I would love it if you would like to cook dinner for us but I don't want you to feel obligated to doing so. So how about we play it by ear and see how you're feeling. Plus we want to show you local restaurants here in town." Phil said looking concerned at Bella.

"Yeah okay, that sounds good" Bella replied

Phil quickly showed Bella the rest of the house taking her to the home theater and game room and the master bedroom. Phil opened the back patio door and told Bella she should go explore on her when she is really and that she should maybe take Emmett or Edward with her so she didn't get lost.

"Okay now the fun part BELLA'S BEDROOM, follow me up stairs" Phil said to the ladies both giggled.

Renee on her last visit to Seattle, after her and Phil decided to get married had Bella's room set up. Bella didn't know this so Renee was really excited for her little surprises to her daughter.

Once they reached the upstairs Phil lead them down another hall way. "To your right Bella is Emmett's room and on the left is our guest room which Edward is staying in for the summer. Down the hall the door on the end is your room, come on lets show you." Phil said to Bella

Bella looked at Edward's door "I wonder if he is in there?" she thought to herself

Phil opened the door and guided them in. Renee's hands were on Bella shoulders "Do you like it?" Renee asked Bella

"Oh WOW Mom, Phil this is way too much! It's gorgeous and it's my favorite colors" Bella told them both.

"And it's right down the hall from Edward's room" thinking to herself

"Nonsense nothing to good for my baby!" Renee told Bella

Bella's room look to be right out of a magazine. The walls were a pretty shade of green and the canopy bed, dresser, side tables and all the other furnisher was white. It had a really clean yet romantic look to it. And to top it all off there were white lilies placed in all the vases in the room which were Bella's favorite flower.

"Yeah Edward's mom Esme is an interior decorator so she kind of helped me out" Renee said to Bella

"Thank you both so much" Bella said to Phil and her mom

"I guess I will have thank Esme too" Bella said and speaking of which….

"Um can I ask one question, why is Edward staying here for the summer?" Bella asked Phil and Renee.

Phil answered "Well Carlisle is a doctor and wrote some sort of medical book and had to do a book tour this summer and Esme wanted to go with him. So Edward asked if it would be all right if he stayed here."

"Well isn't he like almost eighteen? Can't he stay at his house" Bella asked looking down at the floor.

Phil look at Bella worried and asked "Bella? Is Edward being here making you uncomfortable?"

Bella looked at Phil and said "Well no of course not, I just don't really know him"

Phil at her a smiled "Sweetie you have nothing to worry about. Edward is a perfect gentleman and I think by the end of summer you could even call him a friend"

"Plus I think Carlisle and Esme just wanted him to be with family instead of all alone for the summer and Edward and Emmett are the best of friends along with there friend Jasper. They are like the three musketeers." Phil said with a chuckle.

Bella smiled and nodded back at Phil and then Renee said that she thought it would be a good idea to let Bella get some rest and they would be in their bedroom which was clear on the other end of the house down stairs.

Bella laid down on her comfy bed and the last thing she remembered was think how handsome Edward was she was surely in trouble…..

**Okay so how was it? I can't wait to see what happens this summer with Edward and Bella how about you? **

**Check out my blog the link is on my profile to see pictures for each chapter, I like to give an idea as to what things look like.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_**Twilight and all characters used in this story are owned by my love Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I am sorry for any grammar errors there maybe, I don't have a beta and I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. Now let's get on with it…**_

Chapter 3

Cruel Summer or is it?

Bella woke a couple hours later feeling much better. It was now dark outside. She sat up and stretched like a cat, her body feeling a little sore. She got out of bed then it dawned on her "Yes I have my own bathroom" thinking to herself. She walked through the door directly in front of her bed. It was coolest bathroom she had ever seen. It soft natural tones in white, beige and browns and the hugest bathtub she had ever witnessed. It was fit for a king.

Bella noticed an open door with light illuminating in on the other side of the bathtub and so she walked around to the door and opened the door a little more and looking around the room and then stopped dead in her tracks looking right into the eyes of the handsome face again.

"Bella?" Edward said

"Oh! Edward I I I am sorry, I did not know that your bedroom connected to the bathroom." Bella stammered

"Yeah I figured that out this morning myself, I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom with me for the summer?" Edward said

Bella blushed at the thought of sharing anything with Edward.

"Um yeah that's okay I don't mind, but could you just knock before you enter and will do the same for you". Bella said shyly

"Sure no problem" Edward said with a smile

Edward didn't want the conversation to end so he just blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"It's a Jack and Jill" Edward said in a rush

Bella frowned at Edward and said, "What's a Jack and Jill" looking a little puzzled at Edward.

"Oh sorry, the bathroom it's called a "Jack and Jill" bathroom. It's where two bedrooms are connected together by a bathroom in the middle." Edward said

"Oh my, he just said "connected together", get your mind out the gutter Bella!" Bella thought mentally to herself in turn making herself blush.

Bella looked at the bathroom again and looked back to Edward and said, "Okay, thanks for the explanation of the "Jack and Jill" bathroom" saying with a little giggle.

Edward's face lit up and he smiled wide at her, and told himself "if that's the last thing he did in life is to make her giggle or laugh he would be a happy guy"

"Well I am feeling kind of hungry I think I am going to go down stairs for a snack." Bella said to Edward, waving and turning her back on him.

Edward did not want to her leave but she was hungry and he quickly got up from the chair he had be sitting in and ask "Hey do you mind if I tag along with you, Emmett's in his room talking to Rosalie"

Emmett had a girlfriend named Rosalie. They had been together since sophomore year of high school and were madly in love. Bella had talked to Rosalie on the phone a couple of times this month due to the fact that Emmett and Phil had been staying with her and Renee. Bella thought that Rosalie only wanted to talk to her to try to feel Bella out, almost like tested the waters seeing if Bella thought anything romantically for Emmett. But when Bella put that to rest tell Rosalie that Emmett is a big stinky duffus and his only loves were her and food plus she did like meatheads like Emmett. Rosalie started laughing. After that day on the phone Bella felt the tension lift away from her and Rosalie.

Bella swung back around and now standing right in front of her was Edward smiling down at her.

"Oh Rosalie is here?" Bella said excitedly, she really wanted to meet Rosalie in person. Bella thought pictures sometimes don't do people justice but she seriously doubted that would be the case for Rosalie. From what Emmett's had on his phone and facebook account, Rosalie was very pretty in a fake sort of way.

Edward just nodded at her waiting for her to say it was okay that he tag along with her.

Bella looking at Edward, he was really close now. He looked down to her lips not smiling anymore. Bella swallowed and looked at his lips and Edward broke the staring and said "Bella" almost in a whisper.

"Hum" Bella replied still looking at his lips

"Is it okay that I tag along with you?" Edward asked

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, just let me get cleaned up little meet me at my door in 10 minutes?" she told Edward.

Bella smiled at Edward who smiled back and nodded at her. She then back herself into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. Sliding down the door Bella landed soft on the ground. "Well there goes trying to ignore Edward for the summer" she thought to herself. "And why does he have this affected on ME." Her head was spinning, her heart pounding hard against her chest. Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks "He wants to hang out with ME, spend time with ME!" She thought to herself and with that a smile started to creep up on her it became so wide that it hurt her checks. She hadn't smiled like this in along time and it felt good. With her "realization" give her just enough boost of confidence she needed to get up off the ground.

First things First, she had to pee like a race horse so she did her business and after washing her hand and then her face she decided that she need to freshen up her "sleep breath" she looked through the medicine cabinets for a new toothbrush and toothpaste, as Renee had stocked the bathroom up for her. The Bathroom had a double sink her owe medicine cabinet "Thank God" Bella didn't want Edward seeing her personal "female" items. Which she was sure he had already probably had seen since he had arrive hours before they all had gotten home.

Bella made herself a little more presentable by smoothing out her hair. She pulled out her suitcase looking for her pull over. She was a bit cold, which was making her nipples hard enough to see right through her shirt. She did want Edward to notice.

Bella notice her phone blinking on the night stand notifying her of a message on her phone.

"Oh no I forgot to call Angela once I got to the house." She thought to herself "I will just text her real quick" think out loud.

_Bella: Hey Ang sorry I didn't call you when I got here, this house is so amazing I can't wait for you come out to visit me and see for yourself._

_Angela: Hey stranger I thought the worst Bella when I didn't hear from you! Don't do that to me again! I can't wait to come out. Maybe I can't get my dad to book a flight sometime this summer. We will see. So how are things other then the house? How's Seattle?_

_Bella: OMG Ang! Emmett's cousin Edward is staying with us for the summer, his dad is on a book tour or something. Angela HE IS THE MOST HANDSOME GUY I have EVER SEEN!_

_Angela: Bella is that you? You never and I mean never talk to about guys this way. How old is he?_

_Bella: I think he is our age I haven't asked him yet, but Ang I was really rude to him earlier and now he want to hang out (I think)._

_Angela: Confused? What do you mean rude and what do you mean you think he wants to hang out?_

_Bella: Well I was just kind of short with him when we first met. I get this weird tingling thing like all over my body when he is around and when I shook his hand it was like a jolt of electricity running through our hands. I didn't know what to think it scared the shit out me so I kind of just walked away from him and haven't spoken to him until just right now. _

_He asked to tag along with me while I go get something to eat down stairs, Emmett's with Rosalie in his room so I just think that he is bored or something. Do you think he wants to hang out or is he just bored and has nothing better to do?_

_Angela: Yes I think that means he wants to hang out, gees Bells you don't see yourself clearly you are so beautiful I am sure he wants to get you know you A LOT MORE!"_

_Bella: Eww Ang you better not be talking about what I think you're talking about. I got to go he is going to be at my door any second. I will call you laters,MISS & LOVE YOU _

_Angela: OK call later and tell me what happens and try to sneak a pic with your phone I want to see this MOST HANDSOME GUY you have EVER SEEN! MISS & LOVE YOU 2 Bells :)_

Once she found her pull over she heard a faint knock at her bedroom door. She opened the door and Edward smiled at her saying "You know I could have been anyone Bella, you should really ask who it is first before opening your door" Edward said with a smirk feeling a little overprotected of Bella.

Bella looked at him and rolled her eyes "And who might have you been, the boogie man?" Bella said with a giggle.

"I just want you to be safe, Bella" Edward said honestly

"Edward you _do _know that we are in a locked house with a security system, right" Bella fired back.

"I know but for future reference please take my advice" Edward looked at her with a concern face.

Edward was stocked about how he reacted towards Bella, he never in his life been so in "awe" about someone. Sure he had dated here and there but he never really felt this attached somebody, EVER. Bella was beautiful and all he wanted to do was get to know her and be around her. He would take whatever time she gave him. His head started spinning a little thinking about the feelings he was having so early in their relationship "what Edward Cullen said RELATIONSHIP" he thought to himself not that he was afraid of commitment it was just he never found a girl to keep his interest long enough. But there was something about Bella she was _Special_.

"Okay Daddy" Replied Bella with a smirk.

"HaHa Funny, let go get you something to eat" Edward said

"After you" Edward said

Bella led Edward down the hall and the closer they got to Emmett's door they started hearing funny sound. "Ahhhhh, Ah, oh god, oh god right there, Em your cock is so big!" Bella hand shot up to her mouth and looked back at Edward and whispered "Oh my god are they for real?" Edward was pushing his hand through his hair looking a little embarrassed then Edward chuckled not knowing what to say.

They finally made it down stairs into the kitchen. It was the weekend so that meant "they were on their own" as far as food goes. So Bella took it upon herself to look through the pantry for something to eat. Bella looked over at Edward whom had perched himself on the barstool at asked him "I could make us something if your hungry to?"

"Ah I think we are going to dinner tonight, well that's at leased that what Emmett said so no I am good" while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh I didn't know, I just have a banana then" Bella said

Bella grabbed a banana from a basket in the pantry. Edward watched her open the banana and bring it towards her mouth, opening her mouth and inserting the banana to eat it. It was like it was in slow motion watching her. Most people wouldn't think eating a banana wasn't erotic but Edwards's lower half did. He tried to adjust himself without Bella noticing, he didn't want her to think he was a creep but god how he wished he was that banana right about now.

Bella wanted to know more about Edward so she thought about playing 20 questions with him, wondering if he would go for it.

"How about we play 20 questions, I want to know the person I have share my bathroom with?" Bella asked

"Oh, okay you go first" Edward said

"Well okay I will go easy on you, what's your favorite color?" Bella asked as she around the corner of the counter to sit next to him.

Edward looked at his folded hands and said "Well it changes from day to day, but today my favorite color is defiantly honey brown" as he looked up right into her eyes and smiled his crocked smile.

Bella smiled back wondering if he was talking about her eyes.

"Okay what your favorite color, Bella?" Edward asked sounding a little flirty

"It's Green" She did want him to think that it was because of his eyes so she followed up with "That's why my bedroom painted green?" Edward just smirked at her and nodded.

"Your turn" Edward said

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bella said playfully "hey he's flirting why can't I" she thought to herself.

"I _want_ to be an Architect but the parentals want me to become a doctor like my dad" Edward said sadly

"Well isn't your choice on what you want to do with your life?" Bella asked feeling sad for Edward

"I guess I just have never spoke up about it, they want me apply to all of these Ivy League Colleges and I really want to stay here and go to the University of Washington they really good Architectural program and if I get my own firm going I could make just as much as a doctor." Edward said

Bella smiled and told him "Well I think you have pleaded your case, and now you just need to sit your parents down and say the same thing you just told me. I think you deserve to be happy Edward. If you go to school just for your parents dreams you're going to be very unhappy"

"Maybe I will once they get back, thanks Bella" Edward said

"So my turn?" Edward pointed to himself. Bella nodded

"Okay so how do you like Seattle so far?" Edward asked

"It's great, although I haven't really seen a lot since I just arrived here today but so far so good." Bella answered.

"Oh that's great because I have so much to show you! You're going to love it here Bella I promise" Edward said excitedly.

"Okay my turn, ummm doyouhaveagirlfriend?" Bella asked quickly.

"Huh, what did you say?" Edward knew what she said he just wanted her to scrum a little more.

"I said do you have a girlfriend?" Bella said looking down at her legs.

"Nope, no girlfriend I haven't been on a date in a long time come think of it" Edward responded

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Edward asked

"Uh no, no boyfriend, I have never even been on a date with a guy. I have never even kissed guy!" Bella mentally kick herself in the ass for spewing out to much information.

"WOW, a beautiful girl such as yourself has NEVER had a boyfriend?" Edward said dumbfounded, thinking about all the possibilities "I could be her first everything" he thought to himself.

"Bella can I ask you why you have never dated?" Edward said thinking to himself "maybe she doesn't even like guys maybe she into girls, oh shit" he thought

"I just never found anyone that I liked like that, Guys would ask me out all the time but I would turn them down. I mean I am not gay if that what you are wondering" Bella responded

"Oh okay so I think it's your turn?" Edward said looking at her

"How about we finish this up another time I am starving now, let go find everyone so we can get some dinner." Bella said not really wanting to end the questioning but she now starved.

"Okay, and Bella we have all summer to get to know each other." He said with a wink

Bella's checks turned a shade of pink and she bit her bottom lip and nodded

"Let's go around up the troops" Edward said getting off the barstool

**Okay so give me some feed back do you like it, what would you like to see happen with Bella and Edward? I am up for suggestions. **

**Again you can go to my profile and click on the link for the Chapter pics.**

**Tootles People!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_**Twilight and all characters used in this story are owned by my love Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Sorry for the little delay, I was on a small family Vacation over the weekend. Thanks you for all who has read my story, I hope you've all liking it and a special thanks to Breaking-Midnight whom has been my first and only review. **

**Now let's get on with it….**

**Chapter 4**

**New Place, New friends**

"Well if it isn't the infamous _Bella_!" Rosalie said walking into the kitchen with Emmett trailing behind her.

Rosalie leaned in to Bella to give her a sideways hug.

Bella smiled "Well well well look who it is?" Bella looked at Edward and smiled "It's the cat we heard in heat about an hour ago" Bella replied jokingly at her.

"Oh what ever do you mean?" Rosalie said sarcastically

Emmett's smiled looking at the exchange between Bella and Rosalie.

"Oooh _YOU_ know very well what I mean" Bella said with a smirk

Rosalie smiled wide and looked between Bella and Edward and said "What have you two been doing while I was property say hello to my love of my life?"

"Um, we were just getting to know each other." Edward answered for both them

"Humm, interesting" Rosalie said tapping her chin with her finger, looking like she just had the greatest idea on the planet.

"Well are we going to go eat or we going to just stand here all night" Emmett said and by this time Renee and Phil had joined them.

They all decided on "great" local pizza place by the house. Edward ended up driving his truck because they all could not fit in Phil's car and Emmett's Jeep was still at the shop getting some done to it. Rosalie had her car at the house but Phil needed to discuss some stuff with Emmett that apparently couldn't wait. Bella had wondered if Phil had heard Rosalie and Emmett's afternoon sexually activities.

Edward was excited to get Bella all him to himself again so they could still continue to play her little game of 20 questions. Plus Edward had this over whelming need to be alone with Bella.

Bella hadn't seen Edward's Truck yet and when she did she looked at and said "WOW that's big how am I suppose to climb in something like that?"

Edward had a lifted 2009 Black Chevy Silverado. He opened the door for her and said "Like this" and the automatic retracting running boards came down from under the truck. Bella climbed up the steps into the truck. It was a really beautiful truck it was black everything even the rims were black. It smelt just like Edward, like cinnamon and sandalwood but with a touch of leather added to the scent.

"So what do you think?" Edward asking Bella as he climbed in.

"about what?" Bella asked "about the truck?" Edward said.

"It's beautiful and really big" Bella said.

"Yeah we go do a lot of outdoor activities so she comes in handy, I also have a car it's a 2010 silver S40 Volvo it's the "safe car" as my mom put it." Edward said

"You and have two vehicles I don't even have one yet" Bella feeling a little out of her league. Bella could help but think that Edward or Emmett and their friends would never be able to relate to her because she had a much more simpler life before Renee and Phil had married.

"Bella I only have two vehicles because of my parents it's not by my choice, plus I rarely drive the Volvo. Now this, this is my baby" Edward said rubbing the trucks dashboard. Bella just smiled. Edward started up the truck and they were off….

"Okay Bella, I believe it's your turn?" Edward said breaking the silence

"My turn for what?" Bella said

"Your turn to ask me a question" Edward smiled

"Oh, okay um we were talking about boyfriends and girlfriends last right?" Bella asked

Edward just nodded with a smile

"Okay so have _YOU_ ever had a girlfriend?" Bella asked wanting to know just how experienced Edward was.

"No, not really I have never really got serious with anyone." He said

"What's "got serious" mean?" Bella said

"That's two questions Bella, but I will be nice answer. I have never really been a conventional "relationship" not that I am afraid of commitment, it's just I have never found a girl that has held my attention. Edward tried to explained without sounding a like a total ass. He didn't want Bella thinking he was a player.

"My turn?" Edward asked

Bella looked to be deep in thought "Um yeah" she said

"Okay what do you want to be _YOU _want to be when you grow up?" Edward throwing her same question at her

"I really want to become an elementary school teacher maybe teacher 1st or 2nd grade?" Bella said.

"What school are you going to?" Edward asked in rush

Bella smiled at him, she knew she couldn't say anything about asking the two questions because she had just done the same.

"I am not sure yet, my best friend Angela and I are trying to get into same college somewhere. We have apply every where we even applied to the University of Washington. But we still don't now yet." Bella said

Once they had pulled up the pizzeria Bella recognized Emmett's form already inside high-fifing other people inside. Bella stiffened up and Edward noticed out of the corn of his eye. "Hey what wrong?" Edward said concerned

"It's nothing" Bella said, she was just feeling a little nervous about meeting some of their friends.

Edward caught on watching Emmett inside the restaurant "Bella there is no reason to be nervous or scared, I will protect you and you how have a brother bear and his wild cat to protect you also." Edward said with a laugh.

Bella and Edward got out of the car and Bella's mom came over to meet up with them.

"So Bella? Edward? Are we friends now?" Renee said smiling

"Mom!" Bella said to her mother turning bright pink.

"I got this Bella, Yes I would consider Bella my friend and by the end of the summer my only hope is that she can call me her friend as well." Edward said.

Renee looked at Edward with adoring eyes and said "Oh you're too sweet for words Edward I think you're going to be great for my Bella." Renee said turning so only Bella could see and winked at Bella and mouthed "HOT". Bella rolled her eyes and giggled.

Once inside the pizzeria they all met up with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie had already sat them self at a big round table. There are some other people at the table along with them. Emmett looking the menu looked up to meet Bella's eyes.

"Bella, Renee I would like you to meet Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon." Emmett looked toward Jasper and Alice. "Guys this is my new sister Bella and my new mom Renee." Emmett said with a proud smile

Bella smiled and waved and Renee said "Well it's nice to finally meet you both Emmett talks about you two all the time."

Bella and Edward went around the table sitting next to Alice and Jasper with Bella sitting next to Alice side.

"Oh, Bella I know we are going to be great friends I can already feel it" Alice to Bella while jumping in her seat hardly able to contain herself.

Bella just laughed. Jasper looked over to let and rolled his eyes and laughed also.

"Don't be alarmed she is always like this, that's why I love her" Jasper said laughing at Alice.

"So Bella tell me about yourself" Alice asked

After tell Alice everything she could think of about herself, including her Dad, Angela and her home life back in Arizona which was not that much she thought to herself. Alice looked at Bella questionably and asked.

"So you don't have a boyfriend back in Arizona?" Alice said

"Nope, I have never had a boyfriend." Bella said

"Oh Bella your so sweet, innocent, and beautiful I am going to have fun showing what life has to offer!" Alice said with a wide smile

Bella swallowed hard think of the possibilities of what Alice meant by that.

Edward sitting beside Bella and Alice pretending to look at the menu while lessening in on their conversation laughing to himself know exactly what Alice meant by 'what life has to offer'.

They all decided on 4 large pizzas to share with 4 pitcher of coke.

The waitress came over to the table looking up from her order pad and looked directly at Edward and said.

"Oh, Edward Hi, Um what can I get for _YOU._"She said flirty while leaning over a little to show her cleavage and then she looked over at Bella and gave her a dirty look.

Bella felt a spark of jealousy with the way that this girl of looking at Edward.

"Ah hey Lauren, um yeah I think WE are all ready to order. We will have 4 large pizza's two with just pepperoni one with everything and the last with just cheese and 4 pitcher's of coke. Oh and my Bella here 'looking over at Bella' would like a water with lemon, Thanks" Edward not taking his eye off of Bella. Lauren huffed rolled her eyes and walked away.

'He said "My Bella" OH MY GOD' Bella thought to herself.

"Um one of your admirers I take it?" Bella said to Edward

"One of many" Emmett spoke up.

Bella looked at Edward and noticed that Edward looked quite embarrassed.

Bella just laughed and with that Edward eased up.

"Okay everyone" Phil yelled over everyone.

"Renee and I are going to be leaving in about two weeks to go on our honeymoon. We are going to be gone for 3 weeks. I am glad that Jasper and Alice are here also so I can talk to all of you about what this means. First of all NO PARTIES not even a little get together please! I would like to bring my bride back to her home with the home still in tacked. Secondly Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are the only ones that will be allowed to come over I don't care if they spend to the night but remember NO PARTIES. Do I make myself clear?

They all nodded yes.

"So where are you going to take Mrs. D to Mr. D? Alice said

"Alice how many times have I told you call me Phil? And I am taking my love to Europe. She has never been over seas before I want to show my lovely bride all the romantic spots she has read in the story books.

He got an "Awe" from all the girls and everyone laughed.

Once the pizza arrived everyone started to eat. Bella was enjoying her cheese pizza and suddenly Bella felt Edward leg start slowly rub against her. Bella looked down at their legs touching and then looked up at Edward. Edward had an eyebrow cocked and said.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am" said with a whisper

Edward looked down at her lips wanting to take them in his mouth. Then he said "looks like we are going to be alone for a whole 3 weeks."

Bella smiled feeling heat spread from her stomach to her chest.

"Well not totally alone" She looked past Edward to the others.

"I don't think that they will come out of their rooms for the first week that Renee and Phil are gone." Edward said with a smirk

"Where is Alice and Jasper going to stay?" Bella asked

"They usually stay in the other guest room down stairs" Edward said

"Oh I didn't even see that room today, gee the house is huge!" Bella said

"Yeah speaking of which do you want come with me to my house? I have to stop off there to pick up my laptop I forgot and I also need to make sure I locked everything and set the alarm property." Edward said hopingly

"Umm" Bella said Edward not waiting for her answer said quickly.

"I mean I could go there after I drop you off at your house if you feel uncomfort…"

Bella brought her finger to her mouth to shut him up and said.

"Um yeah okay I will go with you to your house" She said with a smile

"Great, we won't be long I promise" Edward said to her.

"That's okay Edward you don't have to rush plus I want to see where you live. Maybe you can give me the grand tour?" Bella said a little shyly

"Okay" Edward said with his signature smile Bella was starting to love.

After dinner Edward and Bella started to excused themselves Edward telling Renee and Phil their plan to stop off at his house and then they would make it home. Phil looked at Bella and asked

"Is that okay Bella?" Phil worried about their previous conversation in Bella room

Bella pulled Phil to the side so that Edward wouldn't hear.

"Phil you were right, Edward is great! He is a complete gentleman. I guess I was just a little scared of him not knowing what to except I don't have much experience with the opposite sex. I only had Jake back home and he was totally harmless. Phil, Edward makes me feel so completely comfortable so no worries okay?" Bella said

Phil chuckled at Bella knowing that look in her eyes because that the same look that Emmett gave Phil when Emmett started dating Rosalie.

"Okay, Bella and Bella I do need to discuses something with you after you return so don't stay out to late okay?" Phil said sounding like an overprotective father.

"Okay" Bella blushed 'please don't let it be the birds and bees talk' Bella thought to herself. She was happy at the thought of have a father figure again she was really being to love Phil.

**Okay people I am going to start "hopefully" updating every week but sometimes life gets in the way, if you know what I mean. I hoped you liked it say me what you think?**

**Have a happy and safe Halloween (by far my favorite of the holidays)**

**Tootles People!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_**Twilight and all characters used in this story are owned by my love Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Hello people I trust you had a wonderful week as did I. I am so happy with amount of traffic this story is getting. Now I have noticed a few other authors are having problems with people taking their ideas and stories, so I have to mention that I do not condone stealing of peoples shit and this is my story out my head (except the characters they are all S. Meyer's) so please keep my ideas out of your stories, Thank you. **_

_**For all my loves reviewing my story I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_

_**REMINDER: My story does not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors. **_

_**And on my profile you find the link to the chapter pictures blog you will find all the pictures from all the chapters I have written on there so check it out if you want.;)**_

_**Now on with it people!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Summer Storms **_

It had stated raining outside when they all were enjoying themselves inside the pizzeria.

Bella and Edward had started to the door after saying there goodbyes and Bella telling her new friend that she would see them soon. Bella had really like Alice and Jasper they made her feel as though she was just of the 'gang'.

Edward looked at Bella and said

"Well it looks like its started raining, you'll eventually get use to this it happens all the time I don't even bother checking the weather because it's so unpredictable. We should make a run for it!" Edward started laughing and took off running yelling over his shoulder "COME ON CHICKEN!"

Bella giggled and took off after him "HEY WHO ARE CALLING CHICKEN, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY FROM ME!" Bella yelled back at him.

Edward stop dead in his tracks and by this time Bella had almost caught up with him and ended up running right into Edwards back.

Edward turned quickly and caught Bella in him arms. With their bodies pressed tightly together standing in the steady rain Edward whisper to Bella.

"Bella, I would never run away from you" Edward honesty

Edward looked into Bella's eyes getting more lost by the second. All Bella could say back to him was "Okay" as she shivered not from the cold but from the intensity of their current situation.

Edward snapped out of his trance when he felt Bella shiver.

"Oh, I am sorry you must be freezing let me get you into the truck" Edward said.

Bella nodded yes and bit her lip not really wanting Edward to let her go but she new they couldn't stand in the rain all right.

Edward looking at her teeth biting into her lip and brought his hand up to her face then took his thumb and placed it over her mouth tugging gently so she would release her lip from the clutches of her teeth and thought to himself "I should be the only one doing that".

With his hand still on her face he reached down with his other hand and grabbed her hand and thread his fingers through hers and smiled at her and started walking to the truck pulling Bella along with him.

Edward once again opened the door for Bella and helped her in the truck. Once he was in the truck he started it up and turned on the heat full blast.

"Once we get to my house I will get you a change of clothes. I am sure my mother has something that will fit you." Edward said pushing his hand through his wet hair.

Bella looked over watching Edward thinking to herself just how sexy she thought he was and how she wanted to do naughty, naughty things to him. She had to look away before she did something stupid like jump over the trucks console and attack him. These thoughts scarred her a little because she had never in her wildest imagination be thinking this thoughts normally.

"Yon getting warmed up?" Edward asked

"OH YEAH! I mean yes thank you!" Bella said cringing at her first part of the response.

Edward looked at her and gave her that crocked smile she loved.

Edward lived in the same gated community that she now lived in but his house was on the other side of the community which was about ½ mile from her family's house. But she couldn't tell the difference not knowing the area yet and plus Edward went in the back gates of the Rolling Hills Estates and it was now raining and dark so nothing looked the same.

Once they pulled up to Edward house it had really started poring outside. The truck couldn't fit in the garage so Edward said 'they would have to make a run for it!' with that Edward told her to stay put until he came around to get her. She nodded and gave Edward a smile.

Edward came around to her door and opened it.

"Are you ready?" Edward said almost having to yell because of the rain being so loud.

"Yeah let's go!" Bella said

She jumped down from the step of the truck into Edward's awaiting arms. He took her hand again. Bella liked how he took control like that.

Edward took off running with Bella in toe. Once they reached the front porch they stopped and faced each other. Edward looked at Bella both breathing heavily from running Bella of the sudden started busting up laughing. Edward smirked at her and said.

"What? What so funny? Huh?"

Bella tried her best to stop her laughing fit to respond to him.

"Ah my belly hurts." Bella said

Bella started calming down with Edward still staring at her like she was crazy.

"Oh! Edward this is the most fun I have had in a very long time!" Bella said with a huff and then blowing out a deep breath still trying to calm herself.

Edward stepped even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her looked down smiled and said.

"Well Bella, I can promise you this if you keep hang around with me I am going to show you the time of your life." With that he brought her in for a tight and quick hug releasing her stepping back to look at her and he started rubbing her arms with both of his hands.

"Let's get you inside and out of these wet clothes." Edward said with a smirk wishing that she would just stay without clothes altogether. He shook his head knowing it was to soon for that kind of thinking.

Edward opened the door and punched in the alarm code. After it was all clear to go in he rushed he up stairs opened one of the hall closets and handed Bella a towel so she could somewhat dry her stoking wet hair.

Edward started walking down the hall and looked over his shoulder at Bella and asked.

"Are you coming?"

"Um yes" Bella said becoming a little nervous now that she was in Edward's house.

They walked down a long hall way and Edward opened a door and stepped inside with Bella following behind him.

"Um this is my room and over here is the bathroom." Edward said turning on the light moved aside to let Bella in.

"I will go grab you something to wear, okay?" Edward asked Bella wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

Bella smiled and said "Okay"

After Edward left Bella closed the door and started undressing wondering if she should leave her bra and underwear on. Edward knocked on the door softy.

"Bella, I brought you a change of clothes." Edward said through the door.

Bella opened the door just a crack and stuck out her arm and hand. Edward laughed at just now modest Bella was. He thought that it was kind of refreshing. Most of the girls he knew would take this opportunity to throw themselves at Edward.

"Here, hurry and get changed" Edward said placing the outfit in her hand.

"Okay! Gee bossy much!" Bella said with a giggle.

"Yes that's me Mr. Bossy, now come on hurry up!" Edward said joking right back at her.

Bella shut the door and looked at the clothes handed to her. It was a cute blue velour tracksuit. She then made up her mind to take off the bra and underwear because she didn't want to uncomfortable. She put on the outfit and it fit perfect. She looked into the mirror and tried to fix her make-up that was now seeping under her eyes and brushed her nappy hair, thank god I have a ponytail holder on my wrist she thought to herself put her hair into a ponytail.

Bella walked out of the bathroom with her wet clothes in her arms. Edward handed her plastic bag for her clothes. Edward looked at her up and down loving how innocent she look with her hair up and said.

"Good they fit! Looks like you and my mother are just about the same size"

He couldn't help but notices her hard nipples through the material of the track jacket and wonder if she was wearing a bra because it didn't look like it. He had to turn away from her not wanted to get a hard on in front of her.

Bella broke the silence

"You changed to?" Bella said looking at him and his dark jeans and black t-shirt she couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked with hair all wet.

"Yeah I changed really quickly while you were changing in the bathroom" Edward said

"Okay I grabbed my laptop and I just needed to check on a few windows and we can be out of here in 5 minutes?" Edward said sounding more like a question

"Wait I thought you were going to give me the "grand tour"?" Bella said with a pouty face.

Edward laughed at her and came and stood right in front of her and said.

"I will give you anything you want" Edward said to her

"Anything? Well I keep that in mind for later" Bella said in a breathy tone then she smiled and said "Well start the tour Sir"

"Well first of all this is my room of course" Edward said with a chuckle

It was very nice with deep blue walls it had and it had a king size bed on the other side from the bed was a plasma TV with a blue ray and stereo systems and a long the wall there shelves with tons of music and movies.

"I see you like music and movies?" Bella said while slowly walking passed all the music and movies. She started looking closely at his music collection. Edward had a wide variety of music. From Classical to Rock, Punk, Metal, Rap, R&B, Pop and some stuff she had never heard of. She walked over to his stereo and turned it on "Let's see what you have been lessoning to?" clicking on the disk player and push the play button.

Music started to play and she gasped "YOU LIKE A PERFECT CIRCLE? I love them!" Bella said while the song Weak & Powerless boomed through the speakers.

"Yeah I like them to." Edward said walking up to her. Bella closed her eyes feeling the music pulsating. She felt Edward's fingers start running up her arm. Bella opened her eyes and looked up to find Edward standing right in front of her looking down at her with lustful eyes.

"Bella?" Edward whispered

"You are so beautiful" Edward said searching her eyes for anything reviling her feeling for him.

"Thank you" Bella said softy still looking into his eyes.

Edward dragging his eyes from her eyes to her lips and started closing the gap as she did the same inching slowly closer and closer.

RING! RING! RING!

"Shit, it's my phone I should probably get it" Edward said in a frustrated tone stopping them dead in their tracks. Edward cleared his throat.

"Hello Emmett?" Edward said in a monotone voice

"Dude you kidnapped my sister!" Emmett said smuggle.

"Ah we were just getting ready to leave in a few minutes, what's up?" Edward said nervously.

"Uh Ed, I'm just pulling your chain but hey my dad asked me to call. He still needs to talk to Bella before he goes to bed and by the looks of Renee and my dad they are ready to hit the stack or maybe Renee is going to be hitting some stacks is more like it if you know what I mean!" Emmett said with a loud laugh.

Bella blushed that what Emmett had said about her mom and Phil.

"Yeah, Yeah okay we will be back in about 10 minutes, I just need to check on things and we will be out of here. Edward said.

"Alright I will let my dad know, Laters" Emmett said

"Late" Edward said right back pushing end on his phone

"Well looks like you have been summons" Edward said looking at Bella.

"Let me show you the rest of the house and then we will be out of here" Edward said

Bella looked up at Edward said "okay". Edward noticed a little disappointment in her voice.

Edward grabbed her hand a leaned over to shut off the stereo "Come on" Pulling her though his room into the hall and shutting his door.

Edward house was not quite as huge as her new house but it was still pretty big just of 3 people. It was a 4 bedroom 5 bath house with a formal living room, formal dinning room, family room, home theater room.

"I saved this part of last" Edward said to Bella opening up a door.

"You have an indoor pool and spa!" Bella said excitedly

"Yep and it's heated" Edward said

"WOW, Edward pretty impressive!" Bella said

"Yeah but Bella remember that I only live here and it's not mine. This is my parent's house, and one day I hope to have a house it's big as while. But I want to work hard for it." Edward said

Bella loved just how much Edward was so down to earth and not stuck up considering all the luxuries he had.

Bella nodded at his comment. "But I still can't believe you have at the house you live in and indoor pool and spa" Bella said poking him in the ribs.

"Maybe this summer we can make use of it?" Edward said to her.

"Yeah that would be fun!" Bella said excitedly

"Well that's it, let's get you home" Edward said with a wink.

Edward grabbed an umbrella so that they wouldn't get wet again. Bella slipped back on her flats and they were off.

Once in the truck they fell into a comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts. Bella thinking how this was the greatest night of her life and she had almost had her first kiss. And Edward was thinking how much he already adored Bella and would jump through fire to make her his.

They arrived back at the house. Edward looked over at Bella and noticed she was still staring off into space.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Edward asked

Braking Bella's train of thought.

"Oh! Yeah everything is great, I am just a little worried about what Phil wants to talk to me about." Bella trying to convince Edward that's all she was thinking about.

"I am sure it's nothing, Phil is pretty laid back so I wouldn't worry to much." Edward said trying to help her stop from worrying.

"Well I should get it over then" Bella said

Edward helped Bella form the truck. By this time it was just sprinkling a little bit but Edward still being the gentlemen that he was held the umbrella for her until they made it into the house.

"Will you come find me once your done talking to Phil?" Edward asked Bella.

"Okay" Bella said shyly feeling a little weird after all the time they had spent tonight. She wondered if she should hug him or say goodbye but in the end she just settled for a small wave and a smile and she walked away to find Phil.

Bella walked into the living room where she found Phil and her mother whispering in each other ears. She watched them for just a moment. Her heart swelled for her mother and the happiness that she had found with Phil. It made her smile as well thinking that she might just be in that every same boat of happiness with Edward.

Bella cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Bella sweetheart there you are!" Renee greeted her and stood up and walked to give Bella a hug. Renee walked her over to couch that her and Phil were sitting on and Renee sat Bella in between her and Phil.

"Bella sweetie the reason I needed to speak with you tonight was well you know how your mother and I are going away for about 3 weeks? 'Bella nodded yes' Well we didn't want you to have to rely on anyone while we are gone so we are taking you to buy a new car. Consider it your early graduation gift from your mother and me." Phil said

"What you're buying me a car!" Bella said excitedly

"Yes that is what we are saying" Phil said with a chuckle

"Oh my god! That's so total awesome! Thank you both" Bella said looking at her mother and at Phil then giving them big hugs.

"Okay with that settled, we will leave first thing in the morning. We are also car shopping for your mother as well. Hopefully it won't be to long of a morning." Phil said.

"Okay well since we have to up early I think I am going to head to bed, Goodnight" Bella said giving a kissed her mother's cheek and turned and did the same to Phil standing up and walking out of the living room.

Both Renee and Phil said "Goodnight sweetheart" in unison.

Bella felt like she was on cloud nine with all the things that had happened today. She passed by Edward's door wondering if he was in there. Bella walked down to her room and shut the door and walk up to the bathroom and knocked. She waited for a sec and then walked into the bathroom to clean up for bed. Once she was done she knocked on Edward's 'bathroom' door and she heard him say "Come in Bella" with a chuckle.

She opened the door and said "How did you know it was me?" Bella said to Edward

"Um who less is going to be knocking on that door Bella?" Edward said rolling eyes and laughing at her.

"Come sit and talk with me" Edward said patting his bed.

Bella moved over to his bed and sat cross legged in front of him.

"So what was the 'talk' about" Edward asked her

"OH! Edward they are buying me a car tomorrow!" Bella said excitedly

"That's great what kind?" Edward said

"Oh I was so excited I didn't even think to ask, I guess I will find out tomorrow. Um I don't know if you have any plans or anything but do you want to come with us?" Bella said nervously

"Sure I would love to come with, what time?" Edward said happily

"Well Phil said first thing in the morning so I usually wake up around 7am so sometime after that?" Bella asked

"Okay sounds good, I will be there!" Edward said

"Well I better get to bed so I guess this is goodnight?" Bella said slowly standing up off the bed.

Edward stood with her.

"Yes this is goodnight, I will see you in the morning Bella" Edward said

Edward standing in front of her wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long hug stepping back from her and giving her a kiss on her forehead and then he released her.

Bella walked back over to the bathroom door and pulled it open and looked back at Edward and Edward smiled and said "Sweet dreams my Bella". She gave him a smile and a wave and closed the door behind her.

Bella went back into her room and changed into her PJ's and slipped into her bed and sleep just about to take over her body and the last thing she thought was he said 'my Bella'.

_**Well I hoped you liked it. I dare you to review it! I love to hear ideas so if you have any I am always ready to hear them. **_

_**Until next time**_

_**Tootles people!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_**Twilight and all characters used in this story are owned by my love Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I promise to make it up to you!**_

_**REMINDER: My story does not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors. **_

_**Note: My profile you find the link to the chapter pictures blog you will find all the pictures from all the chapters I have written on there so check it out if you want.;)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Teach Me.**_

Bella woke up with a smile on her face, today the sun was shining and the first thing on her mind was Edwards's beautiful face.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and stopped short of opening the door and knocked she didn't want to interrupted anything. She waited and nothing she thought to herself 'maybe he is still sleeping'. She walked to into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got herself ready for the day taking a little more time on her hair and make up. She giggle at herself looking at herself in the mirror. It was the first time she could remember in her life that she wanted look pretty for someone and that someone being Edward.

She got dressed in her room in jean skirt and white peasant top with her white converse. She gave herself one more quick look over in the mirror in her bedroom, she gave herself a small nod at in approval at her outfit.

Bella exited her room and stopped at Edward's door and knocked quietly not wanting to spook him. She waited and nothing. 'Humm' she knocked once more and still nothing so she opened the door slowly and stuck her head in "Edward are you asleep?" She looked at his bed and it was already made. She quickly pulled the door shut and went down stairs in search of him.

She made it down to the kitchen and seen his frame on the one the kitchen stools eating a bowl of what looked like cereal. She gasped at the sight of him and how the sun light shining in the through the window and trickled through his hair. She was in awe of the sight in front of her she bit her lip and walked toward him. Edward had not heard her walk in but he felt her presence and looked up from his bowl cereal at her. A smile as big as the Grand Canyon took place on both of their faces.

"Ah r hum Hey?" Edward spoke first clearing his throat.

"Hi" Bella said back to him.

"You were up early?" Bella asked

"Yeah I didn't want to miss you guys so I set my alarm extra early to make sure I was up, shower and dressed 'Edward looked around and started to laugh' I guess before anyone else was up" Edward said

"Well I am glad you're coming with, um thank you for coming. You know you don't have to come" Bella said wanted to take it back immediately.

Edward frowned and looked down like he was disappointed "Um do you not want me to come?" Edward said wondering.

"Oh NO I want you to come, but it was such short notice I did not want to you to change any plans you might have today." Bella said

"I already told you last night I didn't have any plans today and the only plans I want to have are with you" Edward said confidently with a smirk on his face

Bella blushed and said "Okay" looking down. Suddenly Edward stood up from the stool and walk around the kitchen island and stood right in front of Bella put his finger to her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Hey" he whispered "Don't hide from me, I love the way you blush" He wrapped his arms around her and give her a quick squeeze before they heard Renee and Phil down the hall sounding like they were walking into the kitchen. Edward released her and walked back over to his cereal. Bella stood there a little stunned at first but recovered quickly before Renee and Phil had walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Renee said to the both of them with a big smile on her face.

"Um, you guys don't mind if Edward comes along with us today do you?" Bella asked hoping they wouldn't mind.

"What, of course not!" Renee said and turned to Edward "Edward you are always welcome what ever we are doing and for god sakes you don't even have to ask!"

"Thanks Renee" Edward said with a grin

"Right now that we cover that are you two ready to go?" Phil said

"Let me just grab some cereal and then we can head out?" Bella was starving and needed to eat.

"Of course, I can go check my e-mails real fast and that will give you sometime to eat" Phil said

"Um, aren't you two hungry?" Bella asked her mom and Phil

"We ate at like the crack of dawn and watched the sun come up" Renee ran her hand down Bella hair.

"Okay I will be quick, promise" Bella said with a smile

"No rush sweetie, but we need to leave in about half hour okay" Renee said

Once they were on the road Bella realized she didn't even know what kind of car they would be shopping for today.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Bella said from the back sit

Phil looked into his review mirror and notice that the question was directed at him.

"Yeah sure anything" Phil said

"Um, what kinds of cars are shopping for today?" Bella said feeling a little nervous and started biting on her lip.

Edward took notice and thought to himself it must be a nervous habit.

"Oh, right we kind of left that part out didn't we" Phil said with a chuckle as he was pulling into the BMW dealership.

Bella eyes opened wide and looked around.

"You can't be serious?" Bella said looked between her mom and Phil.

"Bella sweetie we are not here for status but for safety, BMW one the best rated companies for safety" Phil said

Bella looked away from Phil outside but he could tell she was rolling her eyes, he silently laughed.

They got out of the car and were met by Mr. Jinks the sales guy. Renee had already picked out her car and was here to pick it up a new 2011 750i Sedan. Bella on the other hand had to test drive a about five different cars before she found one she like, she really didn't love the cars because of what she believed they stood for "STATUS". But the one she found was cute a 2011 White 328i Coupe. She had also picked it because it was one of the cheapest on the lot, well cheap for BMW.

Bella looked over to Edward who was eye her car. "So what do you think is it to much?" She asked him

"No not at all, but are you sure you don't want something a little bigger?" Edward said

"No, why bigger?" Bella asked perplex at his question

"Because this car is going to be holding special cargo and I not sure if this one is the safest on the lot" Edward said looking round for another car.

"Edward, this one is one of the cheapest on the lot I don't want Phil thinking I am ungrateful" Bella said in a pout

"Edward I am always a safe driver" Bella tried to reassure him

"Phil, can I talk to for a sec?" Edward said tapping Phil on the shoulder to get his attention from Mr. Jenks who was trying to sell Phil more options for both cars.

"Sure Edward what up" Phil turned around looking at Edward

"Well the ladies are from Arizona and I think that maybe you should maybe get them an 'all wheel drive' car" Edward said "You know how wet it can get and in the winter with the black ice it maybe a lot more safe"

"Good thinking Edward, I believe that the 750i is already all wheel drive but this one I don't know if it is? Phil said looking at the car in deep thought.

"Mr. Jenks, is the 350i all wheel drive?" Phil said asking Mr. Jenks

"No sir, but we do have a white 550i all wheel drive sedan" Mr. Jenks walked them over to the car "But if you must have an 350i coupe all wheel drive we can have it shipped up from California but is would take about 2 weeks" Mr. Jenks said

"No, NO we can't have that, Bella your mother and I need to you to be safe do you like this car? Plus we can't wait that long for another car because we are leaving" Phil asked Bella

"Um, it's great they are all great but….." Bella said

"But what sweetheart?" Phil asked

Bella whispered in Phil's ear "the price tag is $27,000 more then the other one"

"Honey is that what you are worried about?" Phil asked

"Yes" Bella said softy

"Tsh! its just money Bella and yours and your mother safety is top priority to me and apparently Edward's too" Phil said laughing

"Well okay, that is if it's okay with you?" Bella asked Phil

"Don't be silly Bella, of course its okay with me!" Phil said with a big smile

Phil walked over to Mr. Jenks and said "O right, it's settled we will take this one pointing to the car.

Bella looked at Edward with an eye brow raised and a smirk. Edward walked over to her and stood in front of her and said "Something you should know about me, I always get my way" he said to her with his crooked smile.

Bella slapped his arm playfully and shook her head thinking to herself 'Oh lord what am I getting myself into this boy'

Bella liked her new car and it was roomier then the coupe. She was happy they talked her into getting this model. Edward sat in the passenger's side of the car messing with the stereo programming the local rock, pop and rap stations on the radio. The car had a sun roof so he opened that as well. She looked over at Edward with his hair blowing in the breeze and again bit her lip. Edward looked over and with his thumb pulled her lip out of her mouth. "What do you want to do today?" Edward asked

"I am not sure, I am kinda hungry again?" Bella said

"I could eat, I know the perfect place make a right on the next street" Edward said

They pulled into a parking lot of a small cute café. Edward turned is seat and looked at Bella "They have seating outside as you can see I thought it would be nice since it's a sunny day out, you got to soak it up the well it last" He said pulling open his door and then turned and said "Don't move" Edward got out of the car and walked over to her side and open the door for her. Bella smiled and said "Well thank you, kind sir" He held his hand for her to take and once Bella gabbed his hand and got out the car shut the door she tried to pull away but Edward held tighter and smiled at her.

Walking hand in hand into the café the order there food and made there way outside. Edward helped and pulled out her chair for her. Bella looked up at him making his way to his seat and smiled a confused look grew on her face. "What?" Edward said Bella shook her head not wanting to tell him what she was thinking. Edward sighed and said "Bella I told you it morning not to hide from me, tell me what you are thinking?"

"Well um…this kinda feels like a date, not that I have ever been on one" Bella said blushing looking right into his eyes remembering what he had told her about hiding.

"Do you want it to be?" Edward asked feeling like he needed to be reassured that he feels weren't one sided.

Feeling a little uneasy Bella looked down said "Yes" in a small voice and then looked back up to see his reaction.

Edward smile grew and he reached over and stroked her cheek said "Me too" in a whisper. Bella smiled back just then and waiter with there food came and interrupted there little moment.

The food was great Bella had a chef salad and Edward ate a burger with fries. Edward started with the 20 questions game again wanting to get to Bella some more.

"OK, so you said yesterday that you had never been out with a guy, would you be appose to going out with me? Like on a really date?" Edward asked her

"Um do you think that maybe we can go somewhere a little more private before we have this conversation?" Bella asked looking every where but at Edward.

Edward was a little taken back at this and just nodded.

Once back in the car Edward suggested that they go back to the house to talk.

The drive back was a little uneasy with all the emotions flying around and the tension was so think you could cut it with a knife.

They arrived to an empty house, Edward told Bella he wanted to show her something so she follow him outside to the back yard Edward was walking almost a little to fast for Bella to keep up with him. Once they reached the green belt Bella grabbed Edwards forearm "Wait, where are going to going and why are walking so fast?" Bella asked almost out of breath.

"Come on Iam gonna show you, and I am not walking to fast it's just your lil tree stumps are no match for mine!" Edward said jokingly and started to walk again this time taking Bella's hand to help her though the mass of trees they were entering.

About 5 minutes later and Bella being almost out of breath again Edward turn back to her and said "Are you OK, do you want a piggy back ride we might get there faster?"

Bella rolled her eyes and said "NO, I am ok are we almost there?" just then Bella started hearing running water.

They walked a little further. Covered in curtains of green was the most beautiful little stream with boulders and rocks on the each side. She had never seen anything like this before being from the barren desert of the west. The closest water she had come to was Lake Mead in Nevada, which was fun and nice but not beautiful like this.

"How did you find this place?" Bella asked Edward

"Well the other side of the stream and about a 5 minute walk is my house. No one knows but I come back here to think" Edward said

"Oh" Bella said

Edward lead Bella over to one of the boulders and said "Have a seat in my office" pointing to the big rock.

Bella sat down and Edward sat right next to her taking her hand and turning it over playing with her palm with his fingers. Bella sighed and looked at Edward and smiled. Edward smiled back and said "So did you want to talk about what happened at the café?"

Bella took a deep breath and started rambling "Edward I just don't know how to do this, I have never, I never, god this is so embra…" Edward brought his finger to her lips to stop her from talking and worrying"

"Bella I have only known you for what two days but I already know I want to spend every waking minute making you happy and I want to get to know you so much more. I promise if you give me a chance I won't push you into anything you don't want to do. I feel this pull towards you that I have never felt in my life." Edward released her lips

"Edward" she whispered

Edward started in toward her and stopped short looking at her lips "Bella can I kiss you?" he asked quietly. Bella nodded yes and he continued into his destination. Bella closed her eyes, her heart of pounding so hard and then she felt his lips on hers it was like an explosion, she moaned in pleasure and he took her lower lip in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Bella hand start creeping up his chest to his shoulder then to his neck. Edward brought his hand up to her check then slid it into her hair holding her to him. Slowly Bella felt his tongue glide along her lower lip like he was silently begging her to let him in. Bella opened her month a little more allowing him to slide his tongue in. He gently massaged his tongue with hers and she loved it and wanted more but this thought scared her so she slowly broke away from him lining her forehead into his. With her eyes still closed she again moaned. Then she looked into his eyes and he of staring into hers.

She broke the silence with "Edward you were my first kiss, that was the best experience of my life thank you" she said in a breathy tone.

"Your very welcome, little girl. So I suppose this means your giving me a chance?" Edward said with his signature grin

"Yes, that would be a yes but…" Bella stopped what she was saying

"But what?" Edward waited

"Will you teach me how to do this? Show me what to do?" Bella said quickly a little unsure of herself.

"Of course but like I said before I have never felt this way before so maybe we can teach each other, learn together as we go?" Edward said sounding more like a question

"But first things first I am taking you out on a proper date!" Edward said

Bella responded with a wide smile and shook her head yes.

_**Okay well how did you like it? You know the saying JUST DO IT, review tell me what you thought.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Tootles people!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_**Twilight and all characters used in this story are owned by my love Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, my family and I moved to another state and it's been wild getting set up, new house and new jobs! But I am back and I had a bit of writer's block. So how let get on with it!**_

_**REMINDER: My story does not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Making my own decision **_

Bella and Edward walked back to house hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

"OK I was thinking that tonight would be a good night as any to go out on our date?" Edward said.

"Oh alright, just let me swingitbytheparents" Bella said blushing

"What?" Edward looked at Bella not really understanding what she had said.

"Well, I haven't done this before Edward and I haven't ever talked to my mom about dating" Bella responded feeling embarrassed as she looked at her feet.

"I understand, so why don't you go talk to your mom and Phil and then come find me" Edward said tiling her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

Bella gave him a small smile. She was feeling nervous about asking about going out with Edward. Edward leaned in and gave her a peak on the lips and said. "Don't be nervous I think your mom was kinda hoping this would happen" Edward said with a wicked smile.

Bella nodded. She went in the house to go see if Renee and Phil had returned yet. Once inside she heard laughing coming from one of the other rooms she gave a quick glace back at Edward who just had came in just nodded as if saying "go on its ok".

Bella followed the laughing into the living room where she found her mom and Phil on one of the couches relaxing.

"Urhum" Bella cleared her throat to let them know she was there.

"Well Hi ya Bella!" Phil said

"How's the car? Are comfortable driving it?" He asked

"Phil, thank you again so much it's the best, she drives like a dream" Bella beamed

"Well you are very welcome, if you had any problems AT ALL with the car I will give you Mr. Jenks information so you could call him directly. Sometimes new cars aren't always top notch." Phil said

Bella smiled and nodded

"Actually I came looking for you two for a reason" Bella looked directly into both of their eyes.

"What is it honey, is everything alright?" Renee peped up looking concerned at her daughter.

"Well actually everything is, well is, everything is TERRIFIC!" Bella managed to get out.

Renee smiled and laughed "Is that so, what's so TERRIFIC Bella? Renee asked while smirking at her

"My life, my car and EDWARD" Bella blurted out, covering her mouth after she said Edward's name.

"I kind of figured as much" Phil said giving his wife a smile then excused himself so his ladies could talk.

As soon as Phil left Renee motioned Bella to come sit next to her.

"So tell me everything" Renee said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well we have spent a lot of time together over last couple of days, and oh my god mom he is so funny, sweet a perfect gentlemen and….he asked me out on a date mom can you believe it!" Bella said without taking a breath.

Renee laughed at her daughter again. "Bella I for some reason knew you would like him, when I met him last few times I was here I knew you would hit it off and of course I believe he would ask you out on a date honey you are beautiful sweetie I don't think you see yourself to clearly Bella. I just want to make sure you know that I am ok with this. Are you still taking your birth control that your doctor's put you on a year ago? Renee asked seriously.

"OH my god Mom I just met him and your already talking as though I going to be sleeping with him!" Bella said in a small voice

"Honey I am just making sure that you are safe that's all. And if this is some sort of permission you are asking me darling you have my full consent. Bella you are old enough to know wrong for right and you are going to be an adult in just a few months. So honey I will leave you to make your own "life" lessons. But I DO NOT want to become a grandmother just yet so please be safe ok that's all I am asking." Renee smiled and then hugged Bella

"Don't worry Mom I am not going to make you a grandmother anytime soon that's for sure" Bella nervous laughed while hugging her.

"Good, now go have fun and will see you later I got start getting thing ready for the honeymoon, gosh I just unpacked all my clothes and now I have to pack again" Renee said in a playing tone.

"Ok Mom, I'm gonna go find Edward he wanted to take me out tonight if that's ok?" Bella asked

"Like I said before honey your 'life" lesson, how go have fun" Renee said getting up and lightly taping Bella shoulder in a reassuring way.

Bella got up and went to look for Edward. She went up stairs and stopped at his door, door was open but Edward was not in there so she went over to Emmett's and knocked by no answer she decided to go get a sweater sense it was getting late and if she was going to go look for him outside then she wanted to be prepared.

She opened the door to her room and there was Edward spread out on her bed. He had his eyes closed and looked as though he was sleeping. She as quietly as she could walked over to him and laid down beside him. She got a good look at his features thought to herself how beautiful he was. She lightly slimed his jaw line to his chin. Edward smiled then all the sudden he jumped at her and started tickling her. Bella screamed and started laughing.

"Is Baby ticklish" Edward cooed

"EDWARD STOP I'M. GONNA PEE MY PANTS" Bella screamed.

"Not until you say I am the best" Edward laughed and still tickled her

"OK OK I am the best" Bella laughed

"Nope that EDWARD IS THE BEST BELLA!" Edward roared

"NOOOooooo" Bella laughed

"DO YOU WANTA PEE YOUR PANTS BELLA?" Edward said

"OKKKaayyyyy EDWARD IS THE BEST, now quit!" Bella said out of breath

Edward quit and both of them noticed at the same time the position they were in. Edward's body was between Bella's legs with his arm propping himself up with Bella hands resting on his forearms. Edward's eye dilated as did Bella's and he looked at her lips and licks his own.

Edward slowly moved in so his lips hovered just above hers. Edward whispered "so beautiful" and with that he kissed her soft and gently at first but Bella was having none of that she wanted more, needed more.

She ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Edward caught on and slid his tongue into her mouth. Bella groaned with pressure. Bella started feeling a tingling sensation in her lower half. Bella started move her pelvis a little to get some friction and it was Edward's time to groan. Bella felt his hardness as she started move against him. Edward stopped kissing on the lips and moved to her neck and started sucking and kissing her there and then asked "does that feel good baby" in a deep whispery voice. Bella groaned out an "oh god yes".

As soon as she groaned again they heard a knock at the door.

"Bella Phil and I are going out to dinner, we will see you kids later" Renee said behind the door.

Both Edward and Bella froze and Edward buried his face into her neck. Bella cleared her throat and say "OK Mom see you later".

"Arrrrr..as much I want to finish what we started here I think we should get ready for our "Big" date" Edward into Bella's neck

"Yeah ok" Bella said and she kissed Edward cheek softly

"By the way they did say it was cool right?" Edward asked

"Well Phil kinda left my mom and I do the talking, and my mom said basic I am adult in few months and I need to make my own decision but she did say that she didn't want to become a grandmother anytime soon and to be "safe" Bella laughed

Edward laughed and lifted himself up off of Bella and said "I will give half hour to get ready wear some comfy clothes ok?"

"Alright, what are we doing" Bella said with a smile

Edward gave her a small kiss on her nose and got up "Ah Ah Ah, it's a supersize" and he walked through the bathroom door.

Bella still lying on her bed reach for her phone and called Angela. Angela answered and Bella said…" I have soooooo much to tell you"

_**Next up the "Big" date I wonder where they are going. Hoped you liked it and if so tell me about it….go on leave a review of it.**_

_**Tootles peeps!**_


End file.
